Gone
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: I entered the lab and saw the table with all the surgical tools nearby. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than cutting me open?" Rated for language. A bit dark...but loaded with good humor. Dedicated to my friend A.J Scarlet and all my other readers


**Just a little one-shot taken from my story Darkest Bite…this is kinda something that goes on _before_ Bella and Sarah go to live with Charlie in Forks. Figured I'd throw something out for people as I work on the next chapter for DB. ^-^ ENJOY!**

 **WARNING: this story may be a little bit darker than what I normally do…you've been warned.**

 **ooOoo**

 **GONE**

I wasn't sure how long I had laid there staring at the ceiling—but I know that it was beginning to piss me off just a little bit. I hated this whole damn thing…but there wasn't anything I could do. I had to stay here until I was otherwise told that it was safe for me to leave. Yeah…more like until they were finished running all those blasted tests on me. I hate to break it to the world, but I do not enjoy being anyone's little guinea pig. However, I had no other choice. It was that or they nab my sister to see if she were immune to this thing too.

Yeah, not interested at all in that happening!

At one point I sat up, leaning against the wall of the cell they placed me into staring at the door that was the only thing separating me from the rest of the world.

It wasn't fair.

I sure as hell didn't ask for this either.

No one I knew did really…but I was the only one who survived that whole mess on the islands.

Nice. I live and I get punished for it. Pretty fucking unfair if you ask me! Then again, no one did ask me so I can only stay here and suffer through it. Something else I'm not particularly fond about.

"I need to get out of here," I mumbled darkly, glaring at the door. Now, I probably could break out of here…but the thought that if I did something stupid they'd go after Bella kept me from doing so. I couldn't let anything happen to my baby sister. It would just kill me if these assholes got a hold of her. It'd kill me more if they managed to do that and she wasn't immune. Hell it'd be torture if she were. I'd rather slit my own throat first.

Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes, ignoring the sting in my chest as I inhaled. Yeah, I forgot that they had shoved something into my chest cavity to see if I'd be able to heal from such a wound. Good thing I was able to do so or they'd have a helluva time explaining my death to my whole family. I didn't want to be here. If I thought I could get away with suicide then I'd happily take that route.

No.

I wasn't a quitter.

I didn't give in back on those damn islands I sure as hell wasn't giving in just because the government wanted to run a few experiments on little ol' me. Glancing down at the cuffs that chained me to the wall, I couldn't stop the snarl etched on my face. Yeah, I was cuffed to the fucking wall of this place and none too gently either. These stupid things cut into my flesh, causing me to bleed if I moved my hands too much. That's how tight they were. And I did bleed. Most of the blood in this cell is actually mine. I took a real beating when I had been taken to this place and an even bigger one when I started fighting back until they threatened my sister's life. While that did piss me off, it also got me to cooperate a little bit more than I really wanted to contribute. Though that didn't mean I gave in all the time. Got a few healed broken ribs to testify to that.

My thoughts were broken off as the door to my 'cage' opened.

"Are you ready?" the agent asks, I could smell the nervousness on the woman even though she tried to pretend that this whole situation didn't bother her.

I raise a brow. "I have no where else to be." Yes, I was cold. I needed to be to survive whatever hell they're going to be putting me through. "So what is it this time?"

The female agent blinks. "Why do you ask?"

I grin darkly. "Why do you want to know?"

Yes, I am playing mind games with these people. After all, I don't have anything to do all day except stare at either the floor, door, walls or the ceiling. Kinda didn't leave me much to do. So I started playing mind games with the agents and lab technicians as well as with the doctors that came around. I needed to have some sort of fun. The woman's eyes narrowed into slits as she unlocked the chains, keeping my hands cuffed and forced me to my feet. Well, maybe not force as I didn't have too much trouble with doing all that. After all, I still had to _pretend_ that I was a scared little mouse that would anything she was told. Now in a way, that was true, but at the exact same time I was waiting.

Waiting for a chance to get the hell out of this place.

Then again, I was in the hands of the US government…that didn't mean I'd be able to leave whenever I wanted. Or kill anyone without the consequences being dire. Yeah…this officially sucks. Entering one of the laboratories, it took a moment for me to realize that while I did have an armed guard I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we had already reached said destination. Nice. That kind of thinking nearly got me killed once up on a time—and it may nearly do so again if I don't get my head out of my ass and pay closer attention.

Standing there against the wall, I cross my arms and just stare uninterestedly at the people in the room. What _did_ catch my attention was the metal table sitting smack dab in the middle of the room…and all those surgical tools.

 _Oh, boy…_

I do not like where this is going…nope not one damn bit. I think I'd like to just take a nice long walk off a short pier.

"So…basically, I'm being cut open like some damned corpse," I mused aloud with a deadpan on my face. "Fantastic. Can't you guys find something better to do with your time than cutting me up like a fucking fish?"

Probably not.

Silence.

...…..

I don't really remember what the next few hours were like, except that I had been screaming, restrained and in a whole lot of pain. Mostly it was the pain that I remembered. You can't forget about that no matter how hard you try. It'd been better if they had knocked me out first, but I guess they figured they wouldn't have to do that. Bloody bastards. Of course, after about the first two hours I had screamed, after that I forced myself to go completely numb. Yup, guess you can call me an idiot for doing that, but I couldn't care a less. I had been through this for several weeks now and I came to realize that most of these assholes got a kick out of seeing or hearing me scream.

That's rather annoying.

Of course, waking up face first on the floor of my little cell was even more irritating. Wonderful.

I'm back in this hellish hole.

I think I would like to have a bullet put through my brain right about now.

No?

Well, shit.

Took me a moment to realize that I had been talking to the floor. Peachy. Pretty sure they didn't drug me because the only thing I felt was the pain…again, fuckers could've knocked me out!

Yes, in case you hadn't noticed I am raging pissed off now!

If _that even_ makes sense! Sure did to my brain at the moment.

 _ **You all right?**_

I snort. _Do I fucking look all right?_

 _ **You know that I can't**_ **see** ** _you right?_**

Dammit, J.D just had to be right and annoying all at the same time. I hate that. As a matter of fact at the moment I am hating a lot of things. Living seems to be one of them. Breathing is a close second. Then again, both of them go hand in hand.

 _ **Good lord, you are out of your mind.**_

 _I realize that, thank you so much,_ I deadpan back.

Sitting up, I wince slightly at the feeling in my stomach. Wonder what in the hell they did to me this time…I know that I had asked, but apparently, no one wanted to answer a simple question. Guess I'll have to find out the hard way. I hate that.

 _ **You're in a very hateful mood,**_ J.D pointed out.

 _No kidding,_ I hiss, looking down to see those lovely chains once again binding my wrists to the wall. Oh, how I missed these things.

NOT!

 _ **Are they ever going to let you out of there?**_

Good question, I'd like to know that myself.

 _Probably not until they're sure that I'm not a threat._

J.D chuckled dryly, _**I don't think they realize that keeping you in there makes you a huge threat.**_

I raise a brow at that. _How would you know?_

 _ **This isn't the first time you've gone through something like this…remember?**_

I try not to.

 _I would rather not,_ I reply before closing my eyes for a moment. They snapped open as the memory flashed through for just a second. I couldn't stop the shudder that raked through my whole body. Yeah, some things are best left under firm lock and key. My whole past was something that in many areas that I really wanted to just plain old forget.

Her voice floated away as quickly as it came. That didn't really sit right with me, but then again at the same time I couldn't let anyone walk in through that door and see me making strange faces at it. That'd be a little difficult to explain. Not sure that I would even bother trying to or if they'd let me do that. Probably not. Hell I would most likely wind up being locked up in a straight jacket. Now, I don't mind the whole idea of hugging myself, but that seems a little too drastic for my taste. Of course, she did part with the idea of having the others try breaking me out of this place. Uh, no. That would be a really horrid idea. Not even kidding.

Shaking my head, I sat against the wall, staring once again through the darkness at the door. Hell, even I knew that what had happened to be gave me heightened senses so why they went through the whole process of slicing me up was most likely to see how well I healed. How utterly delightful. Yeah, if I could I'd kill these bastards for doing this to me—then again, I think I'll wait until after I find out what they did. Sounds a bit more workable and logical.

Ugh, my head feels so messed up.

Yeah, they probably drugged me and they are now kicking in. Nice. Real nice. I'd like to just rip their damn guts out and see if they heal from it. I'm sure it'd be real interesting.

Disturbing, but interesting.

Yeah…I think some part of my mind is gone because the images running through my mind are not PG-13. More like something from the _Saw_ movies. Had to shake my head again to dispel said graphic murder images from my minds eye. Sweet baby Jesus! My sister would die if she really knew how violent my mind had become over the last few years. Hell, pretty sure she'd never want to be around me again. Then again, Mom would probably have a goddamn fit. I know that I would.

Again, my mind is not even really all the way here. That's not a good sign. Wonder what kind of stuff these guys gave me.

My eyes widened as I pressed my hand against my stomach and felt the bandages. There was a little wetness there and I could suddenly smell blood—great—that means they probably did either take something out or fucked up on stitching up where they cut me open. Of course, I should've been healed by now. Then it dawned on me that I probably opened up whatever injuries I had. I really need to know what happened. Hopefully, they didn't take out anything that would prevent me from having children—although the possibility of me being able to have any was quite low.

Leaning my head back, my breathing hitched slightly as I felt the wounds starting to close.

Slowly.

Shit.

They should've been fully healed, like I had said not too long ago.

"I wonder if they think I'm dead…" I whispered, eyes closed and hands clenched into fists. "Yeah…to them I am probably gone…"

 **ooOoo**

 **See? One-shot. -cackles darkly- It was a little bit dark, yet still retained all that wonderful humor that I seem to be known for in most of my stories. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this as I am working on the next chapter for Darkest Bite. ^-^**


End file.
